Plesiosaurus
Plesiosaurus ('pleh-see-oh-sawr-us', meaning "Near To Lizard") is a small to medium-sized aquatic prehistoric creature from the Jurassic Period that was included in the original Fossils & Archeology mod. They are cathermal, meaning active throughout the day and night, and are the largest purely aquatic piscivores, meaning they only eat fish, at approximately 3.5 blocks long and 0.4 blocks tall. There is no size difference between male and female, but males have a distinct texture difference being much brighter colored. Newborns are 2 blocks long, and are fully grown in 7 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Plesiosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Mood does not effect the Plesiosaurus' behavior. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the Plesiosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a Plesiosaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are aquatic reptiles, they hatch from egg sacs that need to be placed in water. BEHAVIOR Plesiosaurus are calm neutral mobs that will wander the ocean looking for fish or spawn to eat. Despite being small, they are able to quite viciously attack prey, or other marine predators, and if in a group, will defend each other. They can be quite fast while in water, but they require at least 2 blocks of water to swim properly, and they may become stuck on nearby lilypads if the Plesiosaurus float to the surface. They will not suffocate when put on land, but they cannot move when out of water either. They are pure piscovores, meaning they will not hunt terrestrial animals, instead hunting several small fish as adults, and they vulnerable to the aquatic apex predators. As babies, they are vulnerable to a wider array of predators such as the sea scorpion Megalograptus. Plesiosaurus will interact with the bubble blower, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They cannot however interact with scratching posts or tethered logs. Adult Plesiosaurs can breed and lay egg sacs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. PREY PREDATORS TAMING Plesiosaurus is automatically tamed when hatched from an egg sac, as the player is always within 6 blocks of the sac hatching. If the Plesiosaurus is somehow not tamed at birth, it can be tamed with a whip. A tamed Plesiosaurus can be ordered by an empty shell. They are not rideable after being tamed, as they are too small to carry a players weight. FEEDING Plesiosaurus is a piscivore that will hunt the aforementioned mobs, but they can also be fed by underwater feeders, hand-feeding with right click, or dropping food near them. Plesiosaurus will eat all vanilla fish, all mod fish (alive and cooked, in item form only), fish spawn, and Sio-Chiu-Le. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-02-21 19.50.00.png|Two male plesiosaurus 2017-02-21 19.50.22.png|Female plesiosaurus 2017-02-21 19.51.00.png|Several baby plesiosaurus Plesiosaur DNA-1.png|Plesiosaurus DNA Plesiosaurus Sac.png|Plesiosaurus sac Dl01XPj.png|Plesiosaurus preview 2017-02-21 19.54.32.png|Plesiosaurus being killed by a sarcosuchus 2018-04-29_07.22.06.png|a plesiosaurus about to be killed by a liopleurodon 2018-04-29_07.52.34.png|a mosasaur about to eat a plesiosaurus 2018-05-05_13.43.11.png|a plesiosaur hunting some nautilus 2018-05-11_19.40.31.png|a plesiosaur hunting an ichtyosaurus 2018-05-13_18.25.45.png|a plesiosaur being stalked by a mosasaur 2018-05-23_11.55.20.png|a plesiosaurus taking a breath of air 2018-05-24_10.37.39.png|a plesiosaurus hunting a shoal of migrating baby sturgeon 2018-05-24_11.15.44.png|a plesiosaur after going to the shallows to breed 2018-08-07_07.27.24.png|A pod of Plesiosaurus shelters in the shallows from a Liopleurodon. 2018-08-18_10.21.41.png|a plesiosarus rests in a small cove 2019-03-02_12.55.42.png|A young plesiosaurus in a shallow pool Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.28.28.png|Dinopedia entry FFEDC9BD-3B3A-4B8C-B687-960DF1417523.jpeg|Original DNA icon Category:Mobs Category:Piscivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Aquatic Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Non-Archosaur reptiles Category:Plesiosaur